Leaf Anew
by AwsomeGingernut
Summary: The Mayor is undergoing changes. MF / 3Plus / Abuse / Anal / Toys / Solo/ Beast
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

She had been in the town of Pleasantville for a year now, and while the mayor

sat at her desk, she felt a distinct lack of accomplishment. Visibly to anyone

who might visit, the town looked dead, barren. A lack of care, thought the

Mayor, as she ran her hands down her legs, straightening her Pink Zap-Dress.

She had ideas, but many people had ideas, she only had to talk to the nearest resident to hear someone's ideas. But these ideas rarely came to anything. She sighed and removed her oval shades, placing them on the desk in front of her.

The banging on the door stopped.

For a moment she took in his surroundings.

A small room lay ahead of her, a short reception desk, unoccupied.

Some flowers lay about the edges of the room. Moonlight trickled in from the gaps in the boarded up windows. She could still hear the voices though, the small glow of torch fire visible though the seams of the door's letterbox.

The voices became faint, they must have given up for now.

Rising wearily from her mayoral chair Ellie began to make her way toward the record player, her spare version, both had been gifts.

Lifting the pin, she placed on a record. Lowering the pin, it began to crackle into sound.

\- 6 Months Earlier -

It was early autumn. An abundance of orange trees ripe and fresh for picking littered the town.

The morning sun casting its glow across the sandy beach, two runners shot by, disrupting the serene setting. Kicking sand up behind them, leaving a trail of footprints marking their journey.

Drift went into a crouch to launch himself as far as he could. John followed suit, only to come crashing backwards against his rear. A perfectly finished long-jumping Drift turned chuckling.

"You OK there cuz?" he joked

"Yup. I'm good" replied John, bring himself to his feet

"Alright fam, guess we can take a break here for your lazy ass!" Drift continued.

Thank you, thought John. It wasn't so much that he was unfit that Drift was a fitness maniac, how he managed to coheres him into running every other morning still surprised John. But it was regular and he felt the difference day to day to not want to cut it off.

Drift jumped down with spring, kicking of his running shoes. John haven given up the action of rising now lay on the sand staring up at the sky.

For a moment only the waves could be heard, slapping against the sand.

"How are things with Isabelle?" asked Drift

John had been seeing his secretary almost soon as he had arrived and been dramatically dumped in the position of mayor. Of course John wasn't exactly just seeing Isabelle, the development in the town could quite easily be put down to the time they spent fucking.

"How was the run?" asked Isablelle, swaying her hips, grinning.

"Great. Seeing you is better though"

Isabelle smiled even wider. John went to the side office, and turned on the shower. Soon after losing his house key one night he had discovered the mayor's building also doubled up as a convenient housing establishment, maintained by Isabelle.

He had only just removed his boxers when Isabelle crashed into him from behind slamming him against the shower, her hand already grabbing his member. He could feel her breasts squashed against his back, pressing further into him with keen enthusiasm. With the other hand she tugged as his testes and began to pump with the other. John in an effort to take control turned, resting his hand against the glass panel to support his struggle. Isabelle ducked down onto her knees though, splashing against the water. Laughing to himself John went to run his hand through her hair. But she just took this as a sign for more, and threw herself at his cock, taking it all into her mouth, with a speedy rhythm bobbing up and down its length. John adjusting his weight as the pleasure rolled over him slipped and thudded against the showers floor. Isabelle making quick use of the situation jumped onto him and continued her activity. Out of options, John reaching his limit, gripped her head and pulled her further in. He felt his seamen shoot out. The comfort of her warm mouth and tongue wrapped snugly around him propelling the orgasm further.

Releasing her hold on him, Isabelle rolled over to one side, lying next to him.

Water continued to spray both of them trickling down their bodies. John looked atthe animal beside him, Isabelle looked at the human next to her.

"What is it, Mayor~" She cooed

"You always give me what I want. Why?"

She looked hurt. She faced away from him, her soaking hair facing him instead.

"You enjoy it, don't you?"

"Are you serious? Of course-"

Isabelle got up and turned the shower full whack to cold, and leaving John in.

"Agh! Isabelle?!" cried John as he scrambled to get up and cease the shower.

"John?"

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving John, didn't you hear me fam?"

"What, no. Wait what?"

"I'm leaving Pleasantville" repeated Drift

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Hah, John cuz, buddy, it's been great really but I need to move on..."

John stared out at the sea, this was the first time he cared someone was leaving.

"I don't want you to leave Drift" replied John

"Cuz" Drift spoke softly "This is something I need to do"

"But, you're the first person in this town I've really felt a good relationship with, you can't leave me I'm just getting-" Drift raised his flipper.

"You don't need me fam, not anymore" He beamed to John "You got this cuz"

"I..." John couldn't find the words. Drift looked out.

They both stared at the sea, just listening to the sounds, creating a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Tattoos?!" questioned John

"Yes I used to do quite a few in my previous employment" replied Harriet

She added more lotion to her slender arms and began to continue rubbing into John making sure to take her time over his body, it was a massage after all.

"How come you never said this before? Was it on offer?"

"Hmm, well I never know what town wants what till they ask me, not everyone I've encountered likes Tattoos, one town was very much opposed to them actually.."

She continued to rub his legs up and down and gave them a squeeze.

"You do have nice thighs; you can thank your time with Drift for that"

"Mmm" John mumbled, annoyed She was bringing him up again.

"I know you're still getting over him leaving, I apologize" She continued.

John remained silent. "But this was a good call Mr Mayor, John. A massage has the most restorative powers you know. A wonderfull distraction to life."

A distraction, well it wasn't working, thought John.

"Turn over please"

John hated this part; it always made him feel so awkward. It was easy to hide his hard-on lying face down, and she always acted to oblivious to it. He was in a bad mood already but this was making things worse. He turned. The thin linen cover wrapped around his waist became a little loose revealing an obvious protrusion.

Harriet coughed lightly and John blushed hard. He was too angry to do anything about it and just turned his face away. Then he felt the linen loosen more.

He turned back to see Harriet undoing his dressing. His cock bobbed and twitched

as it sprang free, erect and ready, pulsing with anticipation.

"Lucky for you. I only like it when they're angry." Harriet said, removing her apron and getting to work to remove her bra, she wasn't wearing anything else.

"You're going to fuck me John, like I deserve it, take it out on me John"

She crawled up onto the stand, right over him. He was going crazy, he could feel her warm body so close to him, his cock seemed to grow even bigger in excitement.

"Well...?" She teased "Or are you still sad over-" John pulled her to him, her body slapping against his. She gave a surprised gasp which turned quickly into one of arousal.

"Don't want me to mention it, do you?" she joked.

Her face was inches from his, their breath jagged and intense and in time. John got up pushing her back with his body. He got off the stand and pulled her to the desk at the end of the room. He swept it clear, items crashing over the floor.

"Ohh yes!" Harriet cried out. "Let me face the etrance! If someone comes.."

He grabbed her and rolled her body over the desk, taking up his position behind her, kicking away the spinny chair. Presented before him was her perfectly white spread cheeks with a bulging vagina awaiting his entrance.

"Come on John I can't-"

He thrust into her.

"AGH! YES! Yes! Yes!"

Her wines making him more infuriated, he thrust harder and deeper. She gripped at everything around her, the desk shaking and rattling with theirmovements. Her cries echoed round the room amplifying her sounds. It wasn't enough for him. He withdrew.

"OH! No! NO!" she screamed out "Put it back in!"

John pulled her over to face him. She reached out for his dick but he batted her hands away, and caught them. With the other hand he guided his penis back towards her, aiming lower this time. He'd never done this before, but he needed the pain, he wanted her to suffer more.

His dick wet with her cum proved a sufficient lubricant for penetration. She stared at him mouth agape, breathless. All she gave out was a drawn grunting sound with stifled gasps. Then when he felt his dick had found its way fully in, he began to bring the rhythm.

She was quieter, tears rolling down her face. She was smiling. He quickened his pace up again grabbing the back of her head, getting a large handful of her meticulously maintained hair to pull her further in. Harriet's pussy continued leaking cum, her sounds mingling between sobs of pain and pleasure. When John felt himself reaching his climax he pulled out again.

She slumped down smacking her arse on the floor, her head rocking back, hitting the edge of the desk.

"Aggh.." she managed through weary breaths. John grabbed the top of her conditioned hair and pulled her to face up. In front of Harriet was his dripping cock, clenched between his fingers, aimed at her.

In exhaustion she let her mouth drop open and tongue slide out, her eyes rolling back.

John furiously beat his member to the image before him until he felt the twitching bring him to bliss. He shot a dollop of cum to the right of her mouth dropped to his knees, continuing to beat the rest out over her fatigued body.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It was late at night. John's lotus lamp glowed softly on his minimalist desk. He was stuck in that point of drifting between thoughts prior to actual sleep.

For the moment his mind was stuck on his home, the lack of activity in it, everything needed time it seemed. He really wanted some music most of all. It was so goddamn quiet...

He awoke with a start. The feeling of something slipping had alerted him. He threw his arms out in protection to be greeted by a force holding them out. He looked around but could see nothing and realised his face was blindfolded. As he kicked his legs out he realised the slipping feeling had been his pyjamas. He was now spread bottomless on his bed, being held back by someone.

He could hear voices, all around him, he opened his mouth to shout - but was quickly silenced by a gag. The grip on his arms tightened.

"We better hurry this up really" he heard a voice say

"Yes yes no point dilly dallying is there?" another responded

With that, someone grabbed his dick. This feeling was unexpected, and yet somewhat arousing.

As the assailant held on, other hands begin to stroke his body, caressing his skin all over, running through his hair, over his face, over his buttocks. All this attention started to have a significant effect on him, his penis swiftly rose to full height. The figure in front of him begin to stroke it.

"MMMM" John called out into his gag.

There was no response. But he could hear their breathing around him.

He felt another tug at his balls, then begin to suckle on them. Whomever was rubbing him off stopped. John felt a tug on his hair and his head rocked backwards. A liquid was poured over his face and he found himself unable to not ingest it. He wondered what it could be as he found his head thrown

back to an upright position. His query quickly found an answer. He had the sudden urge to pee.

He anxiously crossed his legs and made more noises through his gag, but the hands around him, continuing to rub, seemed to encourage him to seek relief. As the situation grew with intensity John realised he could no longer hold back the urge and felt himself grow weak.

With this sensation he was lifted into the air by the gang around him. As he yelled into his gag he felt the wave of euphoria hit him. He could hear the sound of his piss hitting furniture, the floor and other obstacles - whom he presumed where the rest of the gang.

Then as he lay weakly, feeling the last few drops fall out, the hands resumed their efforts, all over him. He felt his hands suddenly bound and his legs now held apart. That was when he clocked onto the warmth around him. And then he realised what was happening in full clarity. But there was nothing to be done. One freshly produced and very wet penis entered his asshole. John screamed into his gag biting down hard. He writhed around, shaking his whole body, but to no avail. The figure in taking him now began to thrust, with increasing pace. Nothing seemed to stop the pain, even after the initial spurt, each rock sent another jolt down his body. It took a long time for that to go away.

By the time the third assailant started on him John was beginning to relax. His stomach and face were showered in various gang members sexual fluids. John's breath was becoming ragged and his fight all but lost. Sensing this, the group around him released his binds, and removed his gag.

Seizing the opportunity John grabbed out and tried to shout. However his voice failed him, nothing but a weak croak escaped and his jaw felt numb. His hands had little success either, only managing to grasp onto the readily erect dicks around him, and finding no further power in his hands only managed to pleasure the assailants further with futile attempts at brushing them away, which turned to strokes through his floppy actions.

John let his head fall back and felt another penis enter his mouth presently.

He was being assaulted from every direction. And he could do nothing about it. His body was enjoying it. He could feel his own dick swinging around to the rythmn of his current frontal assaulter.

Even as John felt himself reach his climax and spurt his cum in all directions the assault continued. Not until his mouth had been filled a couple more times and at least five or so members had penetrated his arse.

After the gang had finished, he was dumped, weak and powerless onto his bed. John felt himself sink into his bed. The wetness of their cum seemed to surround his whole body and the salty taste was stuck in his mouth. His arse and body all felt numb with pain. He just lay there limp.

As he finally drifted over to weary sleep he could hear the sounds of many residents clearing up, and felt hands cleaning his body. As he felt sleep wave over him the blindfold was lifted. John just made out the glint of a pair of a pair of glasses on the last figure to leave the house, and then he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

John was pressed against a tree, hiding. Hoping no one would come near. He had just been speaking with Melba, a new resident when it happened. The more she spoke he couldn't help the feelings he was getting. He never thought an elder might be his type, but she was amazing.

She had a great figure for her age, and was wearing the camo shirt he had put up for sale. It was much smaller than her own body and suited to a male one, so that it barley fitted properly, causing her large breasts to be somewhat fully outlined with her nipples clearly protruding.

It was after she had asked him to comment on how she looked that he began to lose it. He could just about manage to say beautiful as she did a slow spin that sent his dick diamonds.

John thrust his hands into his baseball jeans and whipped his stiff dick out. He was at the edge of the island, facing out to the sea and praying no one was about to happen upon him in this situation. All he could picture in his mind was the curves of Melba's figure. Her heavy bouncing breasts and rich, silky voice asking him "Honeslty, how do I look?"

John hit hard against the tree with his back and shot his load out of the cliff. He grunted as he felt the weakness draw over him and slip down to the floor. His legs spread out in an awkward position he just lay there, dick in one hand and stared out into the ocean as he felt himself grow soft again.

Quickly realising the situation he was in he slipped his dick back in his pants and began to tidy himself up, checking around to make sure no one had been spectating before casually strolling away whistling the dainty town tune.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

He had done it, on an impulse buy. What the hell was he thinking? John looked in the mirror again. The bright pink zap dress hugged his body. It was so soft and warm, and thankfully hid his boner.

But that was a small worry to him right now.

"I suppose it's OK to experiment every now and then" said Mable somewhat apprehensive in the situation. She looked to her partner who had stopped sowing and was staring open-mouthed.

"M-mr Mayor..?" she managed.

John could feel himself begging to turn red. He nervously fumbled for the shells to give Mable and made his way into the adjacent room to find some sort of eyewear so he could hide his eyes. He happened across a pair of Oval Shades which perfectly covered a large proportion of his face.

He was already getting ready to give the bells to Labelle when she touched him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"I think this is really brave of you, Mr Mayor" she said softly "I just want to let you know, that I fully support your choice" she continued. "And that you are not alone.."

She spoke a bit quieter "I wish I was a guy"

John was glad he his shades still on, as he was unsure where or even how he was supposed to react to this information. He managed a nervous smile.

"Uh, thanks, I hadn't really thought about it too much" John stammered

"I just saw the dress an-" he felt lost for words; it felt too awkward to explain.

Labelle was nodding enthusiastically "I totally understand, you know"

"We have impulses that we can't always control, new discoveries about ourselves"

John felt reassured and began to ease up a little, his palms no longer clenched, but still sweaty. Labelle laid a paw on his chest.

"If there's anything you ever need, you know I am always happy to help"

Labelle said, maintaining her quiet tone, clearly not wanting anyone else to hear.

John managed to raise a hand to hold hers and blushed furiously.

Labelle chuckled lightly. They stared at each other.

"You know" She said "It's pretty much lunch break, so we could go back to my room and..."

She let her face describe the rest. John understood perfectly.

She led him to the backroom and up some narrow stairs. A small attic room presented itself before him. It was a little messy but full of all kinds of exiting accessories, from extravagant hats to crazy colourful jewellery. "Please ignore the mess, I have stock coming through all the time" Labelle excused herself as she began to rummage through her items strewn about the place. John just gazed around, enjoying the privacy and enjoying his new attire, spotting a mirror nearby he looked over himself once more.

He noticed Labelle had popped up behind him, looking slightly different from before. She wore a flat cap, tilted to one side. A scruffy shirt with a popped collar and a salmon pink vest. Then some skinny tartan trousers with-

John was taken aback.

Labelle stood, hands on her hips smirking. A long dildo strapped onto her, just protruding from out the zipper of her trousers.

"I've always wanted to try this toy, and well... I think I may have made the right assumption give that, well, you dress don't exactly hide everything" Labelle winked.

John looked back at the mirror and could see now in his side view that his boner was in fact quite noticeable. He was speechless, but managed a feeble nod. Labelle chuckled some more, adopting a more comfortable and lower pitch range than he was familiar with.

"I'm just gonna take things from here then sugar"

With that she yanked at John's hand and drew him close. She shoved her face into his, greedily kissing his mouth and around his neck. John just let the moans escape him as he allowed her full control. Labelle placed a hand on his cheek. "You're such a pretty girl, you know that?"

John felt incredibly hot and wobbly. He tilted his head to one side, looking around the room nervously. Labelle chuckled, her low laughter filling the room.

"Well darling" She said, swooping him in, a hand around his waist.

"How about we take things to the bed?"

John stared at her, arms rising to her shoulders, he nodded eagerly.

John laid on the bed, unsure of how to proceed. Labelle happily continued her work. She removed his boots, and peeled of his socks.

"I can give you some of my own items to replace these too. "

"I'm sure I'll have something nice in pink for you" She smirked. She then drew his legs together and reached up his skirt, keeping eye contact with him. She slipped her fingers under his pants and slowly slid them down to his ankles before whipping them of. John could feel his penis quivering with

excitement. Labelle then got onto the bed and John automatically adjusted himself for her. He spread his legs and waited for her to take action again. Labelle laughed again

"What a slut you really are! I never knew, how cute!"

She pulled his legs towards her, resting them over her shoulders.

"Are you ready, _miss_?" She chuckled. John was panting heavily.

Labelle aimed herself and slowly penetrated him. He immediately clenched his arse in reaction then slowly relaxed, allowing the bliss to blow over. They then picked up a regular pace in the missionary position, Labelle giving grunts with each thrust, John just letting little moans out.

Labelle took it upon herself to pick up the pace and began to hammer into him. John grabbed out for her and just let his arms flop out against the mattress. Labelle pulled out and threw him over onto his belly, then re-entered him.

She pulled him up by his shoulder and resumed the pace. John felt his dick freely bouncing and began swiftly reaching climax. He cried out quivering and tightening his hold on Labelle's toy. He let his face flop into the bed and lay limp as he watched his dick shoot cum onto the sheets.

Labelle pulled out and let the rest of his body slump together in a pile. She took another toy out and stuck it in her own hole, then turned it on. As she dropped to the floor whimpering, she clutched her strap-on rubbing it.

"Yeah... Yeah... Oh..." She mumbled and collapsed against the floor as she found her own release.

John heard the vibrator switch off, followed by the rustle of clothes as Labelle switched back into her attendee attire, then her footsteps to the door.

"I better get back to the shop, but please, feel free to stay here sugar"

She spoke softly again, and he could feel her winking at him. He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Blathers was deep in slumber, dreaming of his own private collection of ancient fossils, lost in his fantasy. He dreamt he lay bathing in a lush horde of his personal collection of ancient white bones.

John snuck closer, taking the optimal position for pranking, from behind. He had previously dunked water over him, hammered a gong, set of several alarm clocks around him, shouted

"I WANT YOU TO ASSESS THIS FOSSIL!" and most recently he had pretended Blathers had gone deaf and made no noise during their conversation, only mouthing words instead.

John needed something new. It was all too easy really, Blathers was the deepest sleeper he had ever come across, and previous attempts at slamming the front door had proved this.

He survayed his target again. Of all the animals in this town, he struck John as the oddball. Never venturing outside his museum to enjoy events or activities within the community, in fact, John thought, he couldn't recall a time Blathers had even moved from his post.

He had encountered others walking around the museum before, but Blathers never served as a guide or gave any help as to where anything might be. He just assessed things.. and slept. A lot.

John considered the turn of events recently. Perhaps, he thought, I've been neglecting the obvious prank. He returned to the front of Blathers, still soundly asleep. John then pulled out his penis.

"This town could do with some more flavour" John said aloud to himself

He advanced upon the helpless Blathers. However John could already see the difficulty in his task. For starters, Blathers was actually pretty tall, considering he was sleeping upright, secondly he had a beak, that was currently closed.

Sighing John looked around the bare room for some sort of platform. Finding nothing in close proximity, he decided to change tact. He advanced on Blathers again, this time the target being his own specimen. Unsure of where to begin, John began to stroke the underside of Blathers. Sure enough with encouragement, a growing member slowly awoke. Getting on his knees John grasped the presented third limb and began stroking.

Once he had gotten a rhythm going, and was sure Blathers had little chance of waking he stepped it up a notch. Running his tongue up the now full length John took in the head of Blather's meat. He suckled on the tip, using his tongue to play around it, taking full advantage of this free practise. John tightened his hold with his mouth and smoothly bobbed up his length. Then with his spare hands helped to caress the shaft and grasp his freely swinging balls.

Blathers twitched for an instant, and John paused, mouth full of Blathers, and observed the owl resuming his sleep nodding. John continued, this time picking up the pace, already getting bored.

John reached back into his pants and drew out his stiff dick. As he continued to suck all of Blathers he beat of quickly giving short moans, muffled by his own work. Soon he felt Blathers' soft head pulsing and quickly drew his head back, sticking out his tongue awaiting his well-earned gift.

For a moment the member in front of him just twitched and bobbed slightly, as if in sync with the owl's own sleep. John took a breath in just as a load of thick semen spurted over his face. Taken of guard John jerked his head back slightly and ended up falling back against the floor.

"Oh, pardon me"

John shot a look to Blathers, who was seemingly blushing.. but still asleep.

He waited about thirty seconds, then decided to get his revenge. Fully erect with his face showered in cum, John swiftly began beating off again, this time taking back plan A. Pointing his dick at Blathers.

As he felt his body grow weak, John forced himself to stay standing. His knees buckled slightly and he threw his head back shouting out in relief as he felt his own cum shoot out. Dropping his head forward with an exhale, he looked at his work.

Blathers' nice and snug cardigan was somewhat coated now with streaks of cum. Nodding in satisfaction of his work, John decided it was best this time, to not wake up Blathers and instead leave him to his sleep, for all to see.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, thanks for coming over!" beamed Melba.

John walked around her small apartment. He felt sorry she couldn't have a bigger space, though she did insist on keeping the T-Rex torso he had gifted to her in the centre of the room. She bumbled about in a motherly fashion while he did his own regular tour of her place.

"If there's anything that catches your eye let me know" she said sweetly. He watched her shift her attention to something she was baking.

Now there was the glass prehistoric display between them. He took this moment to open one of her drawers. He wasn't sure what he'd find, while he used his top drawer for underwear he'd noticed, and taken some time to get used to, the lack of underwear in Pleasantville. He deftly tucked his growing boner into his pant waistline and continued searching the drawer.

There was a neat arrangement of folded shirts of varying stripy patterns. Nervously he reached for one from underneath a pile on the far side of the drawer. Raising it to his face his took in its smell, the faint loving smell of Melba. Someone who cared for him, showed him affection, was happy just for the company and always had something nice to say. Melba who he showered with gifts, a new species of rare fish, a rare fossil, a gold trophy… his pre-owned camo shirt she still wore now.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Melba had approached him with a saucer and some tea. Rather startled he went to put the shirt back. Melba smiled sweetly, as always.

"I thought it might be you darling, the one who sent me all those anonymous letters."

John was frozen. All his wild desires he had put into writing and sent off to her, it had started innocently enough but he had become more driven lately and after sending a very sexually explicit letter hadn't dared go back to the post office since.

"I wondered why they stopped coming" she said sadly approaching him, putting the saucer and tea on the cupboard. John feeling weak and embarrassed sat on the adjacent bed turning his head away. "Please, don't feel sad, I can't stand to see you hurt" she said softly.

He turned back to find Melba had removed the camo top, and was now mirroring his own expression, with a large blush and turning her head slightly away, occasionally making shy eye contact.

"I feel pain in you, poor child; please, let me help you" she spoke, even softer now.

John was fixated on her body, a sight he had fantasied about so often. Her fur encompassed two large breasts that sagged slightly drawing his eyes to her sizeable hips, and now that he was at a lower level, he could see between tufts of fur a clear outline of her clit.

Without thinking he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his throbbing appendage. Melba seemed caught by his action, not quite able to draw her eyes away, blushing more so than before. He was lost in her presence and began slowly pumping himself. Melba tentatively sidled her body into small posture changes that might show more of her off. John took in a sharp breath as he hit his climax and keeled over twitching on the bed as he shot his seed.

He was lying on the bed, afraid to open his eyes, to do anything, should this reality prove fictitious. It was only when he felt warm fur against his thighs he dared look. He was greeted with Melba's sweet smile, she looked very pleased.

"I hope you do feel better" she said fixing him with a soft stare. He quickly rose so he could embrace her. He had wished for a moment such as this. Hugs were always too brief and not often enough in his experience. The love he wanted to express he never felt could be communicated so swiftly in such a short gesture. He felt up her back, caressing the soft fur. He let out a contented sigh, feeling the safety in her warm embrace.

"Really darling we should sort you out first" she chuckled softly breaking away from the hug and moving her arms towards his glistening gentile. John could feel himself getting hot again, his dick twitching as she began to lower her head down to clean his cum-stained chest with her tongue.

He let out a low moan as she worked her way around his belly. Reaching out he guided her head towards its goal, now revitalised. Melba gently opened her mouth and slowly began to take his length in. He couldn't believe the experience he was having. Guiding her head in a bobbing motion he grasped onto her thick fur, feeling it all for first time, making sure he would remember it.

He couldn't contain himself any longer and brought himself back surprising Melba.

"Honey?" she said, her eyes searching him

John pulled himself up towards her and brought his face to hers connecting their lips. Melba softly murmured and closed her eyes, letting the pleasure wash over. John guided them down onto the colourful mattress while they kissed only bringing it to a pause so he could fix his eyes on her again. She looked so contented, her soft gaze looking only to bring out his happiness. He brought his hands down to her chest. Squeezing her soft bosom he let his head rock back in pleasure. As he tilted his attention back to her he could see she was now fixated on his pulsating growth. Not wishing to delay the dream again, he brought his hands further down to her supple hips and guided her furry legs apart. Delicately he held his penis to her to draw out the penetration. She was so warm, so soft and loose it drove him further sending him to thrust suddenly into her mid-penetration. She let out a loud cry with him which bloomed into a united smile. Gripping tightly onto her chubby waist he picked up the momentum, their breathing finding unison. John felt himself fall into her bosom, and bring his arms around her he quickened the pace unable to sustain himself. He was quick to cum, bucking his hips, pressing her further into the mattress. He gritted his teeth as he let the orgasm flow through his being, spasming erratically until he had no more to give. Her gentle calls continuing on after as he remained curled up in her arms. He rested his head on her breasts feeling her chest rise and fall, keeping himself fully inside her and closed his eyes falling to his fatigue.

He awoke to the smell of baking and saw a small platter of toast next to him with a warm mug of tea. Melba was wearing an apron over that same camo shirt doing some washing up. He watched her quietly as he ate, taking in this morning blessing. Her delicate brush strokes around the edges and centre of the crockery, how she grasped the sponge to drain it in her hand. He felt himself advancing on her again and before she could wish him good morning he was reaching up the shirt and grasping at her breasts, nuzzling his face in her soft back. Melba chuckled lightly putting down her washing and tried to dry her hands, but he spun her around and lifted her garments off to a short startled gasp from her. Melba had the same exited blush on, and he took it as the sign to carry on. He quickly got to work sucking at her nipple while cupping the breast. He rhythmically squeezed and sucked until he could feel a small spurt in his mouth. Melba's wet foamy hands reached for his erect penis. John brought his mouth away and kept teasing so she continued to release her milk in a small shower over him. The sounds of her breasts' milk hitting his chest blended with her wet hands gripping his length and jerking him off. The wet sounds carried over both their cries until once again John took the action to bring himself back into her. All he wanted to do was bring her to the same pleasure he was feeling, he kept squeezing, sucking and drawing out her fluids, while her soft cries became louder.

Owing to the business of their actions, neither noticed Caroline bouncing in merrily only to be taken aback by the sight before her. She watched, fixated on John's passionate lovemaking to Melba. She seemed in such bliss, her expression a light frown, mouth agape, head rocking in response to their bodies. Caroline watched it all, John's final thrusts and cries as his hit his climax. Melba's head propel forward into a frantic kiss, an exchange that had them maintaining eye contact, their mouths open, sharing one breath.

As they sunk back into each other Melba's eyes drifted off to the doorway and she almost thought she heard the latch go, but quickly dismissed it as another wave of pleasure sent her bouncing back into white.


End file.
